


Wake Up

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so this is this with the idea that Rose and the Doctor never got separated and Rose has woken up the morning after the Doctor regenerates into eleven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

Rose felt fuzzy as she woke up and her eyes were gritty. She rubbed at them and still out of it, turned over to lay her head down on the Doctor’s chest and get a good cuddle in before dealing with the rest of the world.

Then she froze. Oh…yesterday she, the Doctor, and Donna had been called upon by Wilf to help out with something and the Doctor, the Doctor’d been in that chamber, the one with the deadly radiation. The oh so deadly radiation that had _killed_ him.

That’s why her eyes hurt. She’d been crying.

Looking down now at the strange features of the man in her bed, she searched it for familiarity but found only newness. They’d gone back to Jackie’s flat after…well, after the Doctor had regenerated, looking so sad, saying ‘I don’t wanna go’ and god, she hadn’t wanted him to go either…

They’d had so little time together, this Doctor and her. She’d been with him two years when they married, in 1969, apparently trapping the hyper Time Lord in a tiny apartment lead to some really nice results, and then a year that never was, then travelling with the wonderful, brilliant Donna, missing planets, Daleks again, becoming the Bad Wolf one more time and then things had settled or so she thought and then the Master had reappeared and her Doctor, her fluffy haired, freckled Doctor was just gone, yet again leaving a stranger in his place…

As her eyes filled again, the man in question slowly opened his eyes, green now, and as they came to rest on her, his new mouth curved into a wide happy grin.

“Rose Tyler” said The Doctor adoringly and Rose new everything would be alright.


End file.
